Darth Mantis
Darth Mantis to twi'lekański Lord Sith z Zakonu założonego przez Dartha Bane'a oraz założyciel Akademii Mroku. Jego mistrzem był słynny Sithański naukowiec Ramage, a sithańskim uczniem Rugess Nome.Naprawdę nazywał się Ern Free Taa. Jego "nemesis" był Jace Skywalker. Posługiwał się mieczami świetlnymi o czerwonych ostrzach. W Zakonie Mroku miał wielu uczniów, między innymi Deredilla i Toa Toa Binksa. Biografia Wczesne życie i szkolenie na Sitha (229 BBY-210 BBY) Na Ryloth (229 ABY-210 ABY) thumb|left|Ojciec Erna, [[Arminius Free Taa]]Ern Free Taa urodził się na Ryloth w bogatej rodzinie polityków Free Taa. Jego matką byłą Vette Dwudziesta Pierwsza ( była spokrewniona z Vette Pierwszą , która w czasach wielkiej wojny galaktycznej i zimnej wojny współpracowała z wojownikami Sith ) , a ojcem był Arminius Free Taa ( posiadał pierwsze i ostatnie imię w rodzinie Free Taa , które było więcej niż trzyliterowe. Dano mu tak na imię po pradziadzie , który był człowiekiem ).Większość swojego wczesnego dzieciństwa Ern spędził przy naprawianiu myśliwców i ścigaczy. thumb|Vette Dwudziesta Pierwsza, matka Twi'lekaW czasie kiedy montował napęd nadprzestrzenny do dumy rodziny Vette , a mianowicie patrolowca D-5 Mantis ( został skradziony przez Vette Pierwszą pewnemu łowcy nagród i pozostawał przez ponad 3000 lat dużym dobytkiem tej rodziny ) podszedł do niego i powiedział żeby robił coś lepszego niż grzebanie przy " brudnych , starych śmieciach" . Syn w przypływie gniewu przypadkowo zabił ojca po czym on i jego matka zostali zesłani na pustynie przez innych członków rodziny na której jego matka zmarła z głodu i wycieńczenia. Wtedy Darth Ramage uznał że ujawni się przyszłemu uczniowi , który bez wahania przyjął propozycje zostania jego uczniem. Przyjął imię Mantis, od nazwy patrolowca.Uważał że symbol jego słabości będzie teraz symbolem jego potęgi. Po tych wydarzeniach na pokładzie statku odlecieli z planety. Darth Mantis: Wczesne życie thumb|left|[[Darth Ramage ujawnia się Twi'lekowi]] Mistrz i uczeń (210 ABY-190 ABY) Skierowali się na odległą planetę Mygeeto na której Mantis miał przejść próby. Gdy wylądowali na planecie wyczuli dwóch Jedi na niej przebywających , przez co musieli starannie ukryć swoją obecność w Mocy . Próby Sithów były zawsze dużo trudniejsze niż próby Jedi , Mantis np. musiał wytrzymać dwadzieścia dni bez posiłku i picia. Po przejściu prób bardzo dobrze , Mantis i tak został skarcony przez swojego mistrza za to że za szybko się rozprasza. Dalsza część szkolenia Mantisa na Sitha jest w większości nieznana , wiadomo jedynie tyle , że zabił swojego mistrza poprzez tak zwane " ciche zabójstwo" w czasie gdy tamten, ciężko ranny po pojedynku z mistrzem Jennem Wilhufarem Skywalkerem, sprawdzał właściwości boty. The new essential guide to fan-fiction "Śmierć" (167 BBY) Bitwa o księżyc Bypp W tym czasie Mantis oraz jego uczeń , Tenebrous udzielali się w AntyRepublikańskim Froncie Wyzwolenia.Używali swoich prawdziwych imion i nikt nie wiedział kim są.Po pewnym okresie Mantis i jego uczeń wspieli się na szczyt hierarchii ARFW.Republika dowiedziała się o dużej aktywności propagandowej ARFW na dosyć dobrze znanym księżycu Bypp , więc Senat wysłał tam trzydiestu pięciu rycerzy Jedi w tym piętnastu pilotów myśliwców.Po dotarciu sił Republiki na planetę wywiązała się bitwa. Po jednej stronie walczyli Mantis i Tenebrous w myśliwcach i zarażeni propagandą antyrepublikańską cywile , a po drugiej podane już wcześniej siły Jedi. Cywile jak się póżniej okazało byli świetnie wyszkolonymi żołnierzami , przez co Jedi sobie z nimi nie radzili. Na orbicie Bypp'u myśliwce Mantisa i Tenebrousa siały zniszczenie wśród myśliwców Jedi, za to na glebie świetnie wyszkoleni cywile wybili już ponad połowę Jedi. Gdy Mantis wraz z uczniem zniszczyli już wszystkie myśliwce Jedi na orbicie , zdecydowali sie wspomóc cywili na glebie. Kiedy już wylądowali okazało się że nie ma już co pomagać.Z całej armii Jedi został już tylko jeden mistrz Jenn Wilhufar Skywalker oraz jego uczeń,Wookie Harfull. Po kilku-minutowym pojedynku z Lordem Sithów Wookie już był martwy. Twi'lek obezwładnił Jenna z piki. Ten jednak włączył miecz Crossguard i prawie by zabił mistrza Sithów, jednak ten wykonał dobry ruch i powalił Skywalkera na ziemię, po czym poderżnął mu gardło. Wtedy Tenebrous,który stał i przyglądał sie temu pojedynkowi nagle wyskoczył w górę i odciął Mantisowi głowę.Teraz, jak sądził Rugess Nome, żywot Mantisa się skończył. Mylił się. Galaktyka wkrótce miała poznać jego nowe oblicze. Ścieżka Mantisa Klony i Akademia Mroku (14 ABY -219 ABY ) Wędrówka esencji i dotarcie do Rokattaku (14 ABY-16 ABY) thumb|left|Najstarszy z klonów MantisaEsencja mocy z ciała Mantisa wędrowała wiele lat aż w ok. 14 ABY dotarła do planety Rokattak. Planeta była zupełnie pusta, nikt na niej nie mieszkał, nawet zwierząt było bardzo niewiele. Część ludności wybił sam Mantis wiele lat wcześniej, a resztę zabił głód. Planeta była położona w dalekim sektorze Lemmogh, więc nie było jej na żadnych szlakach nadprzestrzennych lub mapach. Tam Lord Sithów zabezpieczył się przed śmiercią. Przy pomocy Ciemnej Strony Mocy zbudował tam wielki magazyn klonów, które oprócz tego, że tam były ukryte, tam również się tworzyły. W tym czasie Mantis posiadał piętnaście klonów i jego esencja weszłą w ciało jednego z nich. Na Rokattaku Mantis przebywał przez dwa lata, aż rozpoczął się nowy konflikt: Kryzys Czarnej Floty. The new essential guide to fan-fiction Kryzys Czarnej Floty (16 ABY -17 ABY ) Gdy Mantis dowiedział się o rozpoczęciu konfliktu od razu skontaktował się z yevethańskim wicekrólem Nilem Spaarem i zaproponował sojusz. Mantis uważał, że taka potęga jak Czarna Flota może podbić całą galaktykę. Na samym początku wszystko się udawało, ponieważ Mantis wspomagał taktycznie i strategicznie nieudolnego Spaara. Kiedy Nowa Republika zniszczyłą yevethańskie stocznie, Spaar przez hologram pokazywał jak bije męża Lei Organy Solo, Hana Solo. Mantis wpadł we wściekłość, wiedział teraz, że Spaar przegra konflikt, więc uciekł do swojego zacisza na Rokattaku i pozostał tam jeszcze przez siedem lat. The new essential guide to fan-fiction Yuuzhan Vongowie (24 ABY -29 ABY ) Jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem tego konfliktu Mantis udał się na statek flagowy najwyższego lorda Yuuzhan, Shimrry, aby do niego dołączyć. Odkrył w jego błaźnie Onimim wrazliwość na moc. Postanowił, że go przeszkoli. Po szkoleniu przez Mantisa Onimi nauczył się kontrolować Shimrrę przez co Twi'lek miał wszystkie ruchy najwyższego lorda pod kontrolą. Przez cały konflikt był mózgiem taktycznym Yuuzhan. Jednak w czasie bitwy o Yuuzhan'tar (dawniej Coruscant), kiedy Jedi wdarli sie do fortecy Shimrry, Mantis uciekł, bo wiedział, że wojna jest już przegrana. Nie mylił się. Shimrra i Onimi zostali wkrótce zabici przez Jedi, a Yuuzhanie wrócicli na Zonamę Sekot. The new essential guide to fan-fiction Założenie Akademii Mroku (46 ABY -88 ABY ) Do roku 46 ABY Mantis zdołał postawić przy pomocy Mocy Akademię, więc wyruszył na poszukiwanie uczniów. Pierwszym uczniem, którego znalazł był Mlyrr San, a drugim Evalan Beruss. Po przeszkoleniu przez Mantisa zostali pierwszymi Darthami. Dlatego już w 88 ABY w Zakonie było trzech Darthów (licząc Mantisa), pięciu Czarnych Lordów, pięciu Mrocznych Lordów , dziesięciu thumb|192px|[[Mlyrr San jako Darth]]Lordów, stu wojowników, dziewięćdziesięciu Inkwizytorów i wielu adeptów, uczniów i młodzików. Jednak w 138 ABY, po śmierci czterech Czarnych Lordów i jednego Mrocznego Lorda zmienił hierarchię.Opowieści z Akademii Mroku Wojna z Jedi (200 ABY -219 ABY ) thumb|left|Bitwa na Ohma-D'UnW roku 200 ABY Mantis uznał, że jego Zakon może się już ujawnić. Tym ujawnieniem był atak na Akademię Jedi na Ohma-D'un. W czasie ataku Akademia została zniszczona i wielu rycerzy Jedi zginęło przy niewielkich stratach po stronie sithańskiej. Twi'lek był tak tym zadowolony, że zaczął wywsyłać swoich uczniów na tego typu misje, aż Zakon Jedi musiał się ukrywać w Nieznanych Regionach. Nie wiedział gdzie jest nowa Akademia, więc wysłał swojego dawnego ucznia, Deredilla ówczas Czarnego Lorda na misje, której celem było jej odnalezienie. Powrót Mantisa Poszukiwania Akademii (217 ABY) Przez całe siedemnaście lat Deredill poszukiwał Akademii. Aż w końcu ją znalazł. Znajdowała się na...Naboo. Tam udając ducha uczył ciemnej strony pewnego gniewnego ucznia. Deredilowi udało się zabić Cade'a Skywalkera, ale sam zginął zabity przez jego syna, Jace'a . Powrót Mantisa Ofensywa Jedi (218 ABY) thumb|260px|[[Darth Bergeruss|Evalan Beruss jako Darth]]Jedi przeszli do ofensywy. Mantis wynajmował wielu najemników do obrony Akademii w razie oblężenia jej przez Jedi. I tak się stało. Wszyscy mistrzowie, rycerze i padawani przybyli, aby zniszczyć Akademię. Twi'lek był na to przygotowany. Thor Fisto, która preszła na Ciemną Stronę Mocy rok wcześniej wraz z Tarentusem (o tym wiedziała tylko Okol Fisto, która zbyt się bała, aby to powiedzieć, choć Eeth Koth miał pewne podejrzenia), podała mu plany oblężenia i Akademia się obroniła. W oblężeniu zginęła Nautolanka, więc Mantis wiedział, że nikt mu już nie poda planów Jedi. Powrót Mantisa Drugie Oblężenie Akademii Mroku (219 ABY) Na samym początku tego okresu Jedi zniszczyli wszystkie klony Mantisa i zostało mu juz tylko jedno ciało, czyli to w którym był. Zaczynał wielkie przygotowania do obrony. Wynajmował najemników, przeszkalał w szybszym thumb|left|Jeden z klonów Mantisatempie uczniów i sam bardzo dużo medytował. Wtedy Jedi zaatakowali. Na samym początku wszystko szło po myśli Mantisa, jego zabójcze pułapki działały. Potem jednak grupka ok. dziesięciu maruderów Jedi, w tym Jace Skywalker udało się przedrzeć do jego sali tronowej. Zabezpieczyli budynek obok i pokonali wszystkich jego strażników, ale jego jakby nie zauważyli. Powrót Mantisa Śmierć (219 ABY) Nagle Jace Skywalker wtargnął do sali tronowej Mantisa. Po krótkiej rozmowie włączył Dual-Phase'a na pierwszy stopień. Sith w zmodyfikowanym klonie ciała (patrz poniżej) włączył swój pierwszy, niedawno odzyskany po długim śledztwie miecz. Wywiązał się 64-godzinny pojedynek. W ostatnich minutach Skywalker przeciął dolne wsporniki kładki, na której stał Ern Free Taa, tak, że wisiała na łańcuchach, po czym sam na nią skoczył. Mantis zaatakował go, biegnąc na niego, jednak Jace przełączył miecz na drugi stopień, a trzymetrowe ostrze przebiło Twi'lekowi serce. Powrót Mantisa Dziedzictwo Mantis nie pozostawił po sobie dużego dziedzictwa. Wszystko, co zrobił (Zakon i Akademia Mroku) zniknęło po jego śmierci. Uczniowie: *Darth Villainous *Darth Maladi *Darth Talon *Deredill *Darth Bergeruss *Darth Mand *i inni... zmarli wcześniej. Jednak pamiętano o nim i powstało powiedzenie: thumb|Jeden z klonów Mantisa. Ze wszystkich sobowtórów przeżył najdłużej. Zobacz inne artykuły Miecze Dartha Mantisa Arminius Free Taa Vette Pierwsza Źródła Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:MięsoStarWars Kategoria:Twi'lekowie Kategoria:Sithowie